


Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Magic Mirrors, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warning: none of this makes any sense, honestly just take it as you will
Kudos: 12





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: none of this makes any sense, honestly just take it as you will

Skeppy bounded up the stairs of the new house he was going to be living in. The sun shone, however none of the light made it inside. Flinging open the door, he was surprised to see that there was already furniture in the room. A bed, dresser, and a rather ornate mirror compared to the rest of the room. Made out of worn metal, the frame was cool to the touch and had a small halo and wings engraved at the top, as well as a pair of horns. Skeppy ran his fingers over the symbols curiously, then shrugged it off to inspect the rest of his room, and to unpack.

It was now a few weeks later, and Skeppy was in his room. Everything now had a place (although nothing ever went in their place and were usually scattered on the floor, desk, or bed). He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the mirror. It looked like it had been hanging there for centuries, even though he knew that the house had been built about twenty years ago (how did he know that?). Walking up to it slowly, he traced the engravings with his fingers again, staring at himself in the reflection. There was a type of serenity that filled the room as he gazed at it. Suddenly, an arm shot out of the mirror, narrowly missing his face by inches. He jumped back, staring at the limb that had just come out. The mirror’s surface rippled like a disturbance in a pond. The arm was covered by a sleeve, and black claws replaced fingernails. Their skin was pitch-black as well. Skeppy inhaled sharply, backing up and tripping over a stray shirt on the floor. The hand waved around wildly, and knocked over Skeppy’s hairbrush off the dresser. HiSlowly, Skeppy crawled to the mirror, staying close to the floor and out of reach from the arm. As he got closer to the mirror, he swallowed nervously.  _ One, two, three! _

In one swift motion, he grabbed the arm with both hands, one on the place where it met with the mirror, and one on the wrist. It  writhed around, nearly scratching Skeppy in the face. Suddenly, the motion stopped, throwing him off-guard. It pulled itself back into the mirror, dragging Skeppy along. He tried to let go, but found that his fingers were stuck. Letting out a cry of help, he was pulled through the mirror, which felt like passing through a curtain of liquid metal.

Then, he was falling, very slowly. It almost felt like gravity didn’t exist anymore, with how slow he was. Bright swirls lit up beside him, floating in the air. Cool air brushed past him, ruffling up his hair. Twisting around awkwardly, he managed to face what he thought was the bottom. There was nothing but pitch-blackness on either end of the tunnel he was in. Slowly, he felt his limbs tingle and numbness washed over them, rendering them useless. He drifted from side to side, up and down, he couldn't tell the difference anymore. Soon, his mind began to numb as well, hypnotized by the hazy swirls around him. The world drifted into darkness, clouds passing by the edge of his vision.

A figure sat on top of the round tunnel, observing. As Skeppy slid into darkness, it turned, and left again, towards another mirror fragment. Shards of the sharp glass filled the air. Some were glowing; some were not. A halo floated above the figure's head, and horns poked out from under the hood it was wearing. White, feathery wings flapped gently as it selected a shard, and then, with a small flash of white light, the figure disappeared, a single white feather left behind.

_ Another job well done. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't lose too many braincells cuz I sure did writing this
> 
> -Diamond_Sylvie


End file.
